This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Communications Core is established for the purpose of ensuring that the videonetwork linking the 10 Kansas INBRE campuses operates at the highest possible level of efficiency. It is the purpose of this core to offer a convenient and easily used system by which individuals and groups of researchers may speak together interactively or may view seminars and other educational experiences offered by different campuses. The Director of this Core will 1) have responsibility for overseeing all aspects of the Polycom communication system, 2) work to develop "deliverables" over this network that are of interest and importance to Kansas researchers on the 10 Kansas INBRE campuses, and 3) collaborate with the Bioinformatics and Administrative Core personnel as well as Kansas COBRE research administrators to ensure that news of program offerings is widely distributed and readily available.